Un match dans le ciel
by Sweetheart in the corner
Summary: A very belated birthday one shot for Kara Says! What happens when Hermione finds her perfect match on a wizard matchmaking website? Hermione/Charlie! Thanks Jazz for betaing!


**Un match dans le ciel- **

***A very belated birthday gift to Kara Says! Enjoy! **

Hermione Jean Granger had been single for quite some time. She was staying at the Weasley house, Molly and Arthur had practically forced her to move in after the war. However, it was different now than it had been before. Arthur was now the minister of magic so he was hardly ever at the house itself. Molly, being who she is, continued cooking and caring for who was left at the house. During the day it was most commonly only Molly, Hermione, and Charlie. As Charlie hardly ever came out of his room and Molly was always cooking or cleaning, Hermione mostly did whatever she pleased.

Bill and Fleur continued to live at Shell Cottage. Percy did live at the house, but like Arthur he worked at the Ministry of Magic, as Arthur's second in command. Ginny and Harry had bought a penthouse apartment together as they were now engaged and felt it would be good to live separate from the family for a few months before the wedding. George and Ron lived above the shop as Ron had sort of taken Fred's place in the business. Everyone, including Ron himself had been surprised at how good he was at helping George invent new products and helping manage the store. This was a relief to Hermione, as she couldn't imagine living in the same house with him, day after day, after their bad break up several months previous.

When the war first ended, Hermione thought that she was in love with Ron. She moved into the Burrow and they went on several romantic vacations together and**,** for a few months, had the time of their lives. He was her first and she was his. There were a lot of firsts between her and Ron. Unfortunately, she began to see another side of him. The way he always flirted with other women**, **even right in front of her. How he was slightly selfish. Eventually she had to end it, and their friendship suffered because of it. They had barely said a word to each other in months.

Through the grapevine, Hermione had heard about a Wizards and Witches online matchmaking website called . Once at the home page you had to type in a password which she had heard was Amore. Usually, Hermione believed that these sort of dating websites were ridiculous. She had heard endlessly about the Muggle ones throughout her life. and , whichwas the site her parents had met through,and upon meeting hadfallen in love. Yet, curiosity overcame her. She typed the URL in on her computer. The home page appeared. She typed in Amore. Suddenly she saw a different web page.

She could hardly believe her eyes. The page had a background that looked like satin, in her favorite color Violet. The only other thing on the page was Miss Hermione Jean Granger inscribed in silver lettering. Then in the same lettering appeared a series of questions that she had to answer. She scrolled down seeing the submit button. She scrolled back up. Cautiously, she began answering the questions.

Some of the questions involved simple things such as what is your favorite color? What do you find most attractive in a man? Other things were a little bit deeper and harder to answer like where do you see yourself in twenty years? What turns you on? Each time Hermione didn't tell the exact truth of what she believed to be the answer for herself the site would not let her move on to any of the other questions. Finally satisfied with her answers (the site and Hermione herself) she clicked submit.

On the computer screen was another page with her name in silver writing that also had a violet background. On this one however, was a message that was a type of text she had never seen before. Each word deleted the second she read over it. It had said "An owl will come momentarily giving you instructions regarding your match."

Not even a moment later, an owl arrived, a letter tucked in its beak. As she unfolded the letter she saw the owl had another letter tucked in its beak, that it refused to give her. The owl flew out into the darkness and the thought of the other letter in Hermione's mind went away with it. She skimmed over the letter. The letter did not contain the name of her match at all. Just the following:

Hermione Jean Granger,

Your match was born in 1972. His favorite past times are flying, playing Quidditch, taking care of dragons, and spending time with his family. Please arrive at The Hog's Head at 9 P.M. sharp. You will know who he is by the plain white T-shirt he will be wearing. Also, please wear the gray mini dress that you bought just the other day. This is important.

This was all it said. Who was the guy? How did this website know of the gray mini-dress she had bought just three days ago? Opening her closet, she saw the new gray, super mini, strapless satin dress. She supposed she would have to wear it. Turning off the light, she lay down on her bed, and drifted off to sleep thinking only of tomorrow and who her match could be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All day Hermione got ready for her big blind date. She showered and then used a spell she had just learned to make her nails look as if they had just been freshly painted, a shade of violet that complemented her dress. Ginny even came over and did her hair the old Muggle way making her look more fabulous than any spell could. She then slipped on the dress and a pair of beautiful black stilettos that she had borrowed from Ginny. Ginny wished her good luck and just before the clock hit nine she Apparated off to The Hog's Head.

She looked around for any guy in a plain white t-shirt hoping the guy would be someone okay. As she looked around she saw several people but no one in a white t-shirt. Perhaps he was too scared to show? That's when she saw a middle aged bald man in a pineapple yellow cloak, a group of older women gossiping, most of them wearing red pointed hats, and finally….Charlie Weasley????

From the moment she saw him she knew he was her match and it wasn't just because he was wearing a plain white t-shirt, ripped up jeans, and a pair of worn in shoes. He looked better than she had ever seen him, even when she used to have a major crush on him, and she'd blushevery time she saw him, but that had beenwhen she was younger. The white T-shirt showed of his beautiful chest and the best six pack she had ever seen. His red hair was a little overgrown, tousled just so and she could see just a little bit of stubble on his face. Hermione then heard his deep English accented voice exclaim "Hermione Granger!" He sounded just as shocked as she had felt upon seeing him. His voice sounded sweet and warm,much like the sensation of drinking warm coco on a cold winter night.

She could feel his gaze as he looked her up and down and she shivered a little when asmirk came across his face. "Would you like to go somewhere more quiet and private so we can talk and catch up?" he asked her.

"I would love to," she replied. He reached out and grabbed her hand and they Apparated to a location only known to him. However, when they arrived, she realized she knew the location as well.

"Welcome home, love" he said. As she glanced around she saw the Weasley house in full view, but it was quite obvious, that even though the place was not dark, no one was home. Charlie had obviously arranged this with Mrs. Weasley. He led her into the silent house and up the stairs into a rather great room that Hermione had never seen before. She assumed by looking around, that this room had always been his. She eyed the bed up and down.

"Perhaps later love," he smirked. "I want to show you something. I doubt you have been to this part of the house before." He climbed out the large window and jumped on to the roof. He then dangled his arm out and helped her up as well. Together they slowly climbed up to where the roof evened out not aflat square. Charlie sat down slaying into a lounging position on his back and looked up at the stars. Hefolded his arms behind his head and patted the space beside him. Taking the offer, Hermione lay down next to him sighing softly.

For hours they talked about countless things: their childhoods, Romania, Hogwarts, the big war, Fred's death, past relationships (including Ron which surprisingly wasn't awkward at all), and even simple things like some of the questions from the match website. Hermione was surprised by how at ease she felt around Charlie, and she realized she felt more comfortable around him than anyone else. Just as she was wondering if he felt the same about her, he sat up and looked into her eyes, as if willing her to do the same. As she sat up with him he whispered softly into her ear, "Can I kiss you Hermione?" He pulled his head back and looked at her again, this time rather shyly. She nodded.

Their lips met and Hermione could feel her heart race, and that was only because they weretouching. He slowly drew in his tongue and Hermione followed. It was as if she had never been kissedbefore at all. It was as if there was no one else in the world except for Charlie Weasley. Suddenly, he pulled away from her. He began to climb down the roof and down towards the window, motioning for her to follow. They both climbed back into his window, safe and sound, and he slowly closed the window. Hermione glanced out of it and felt her breath catch when she saw the sun rising.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when Charlie took her hand pulling her toward the bed. He quickly cleared it of the books and parchments, but they remained standing. Not on the bed just yet, they slowly began kissing again, and Hermione's pulse quickened. She then took off Charlie's infamous white T-shirt devouring his strong chest, muscle toned arms, six pack, and his beautiful V-cut. He was more handsome then she could have ever imagined, even in her wildest school girl day dreams. He then carful unzipped her mini dress, leaving her in only a white strapless bra and a lacey white thong. They continued to kiss and explore each other's bodies until they were interrupted by the door opening and a tired looking Mrs. Weasley walking in. Not seeing them yet, she exclaimed "Charlie dear, how was the…."

It was then that she saw them. Hermione turned around so that Mrs. Weasley would not see her entire butt and covered herself as well as she could with a Red and White checkered Romanian throw that was on the foot of Charlie's bed. Mrs. Weasley stared at them. At first, Hermione thought she might explode but then saw her face soften and almost smile. It was well known thatMrs. Weasley wanted nothing more than to have Hermione as part of the family, after all.

"Well, we will talk later," she said. She turned around as if she had never even seen anything at all, and shut the door behind her. Hermione than casted a locking and silencing spell, that she could hardly believe they had forgotten before, although they had been "in the moment", after all. As Hermione said a quick couple of words and the door slammed shut, she and Charlie started right where they had left off.


End file.
